


New Traditions

by goodnyte



Series: Optimus Prime/Starscream 2014 Advent Challenge [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, genre: fluff, series: OP/SS 2014 Advent Challenge, verse: idw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodnyte/pseuds/goodnyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After spending all day on duty at an antiquated holiday, Starscream and Orion brainstorm some ideas for new traditions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** IDW/AU  
>  **Series:** Optimus/Starscream Advent Challenge 2014  
>  **Rating:** T  
>  **Characters:** Orion Pax/Starscream  
>  **Warnings:** Hints of sexuality.  
>  **Notes:** IDW/Shadowplay-era. A sequel to day 1 - Holiday Wishes. Written for Day 3 of the Optimus Prime/Starscream 2014 Advent Challenge. New Traditions.

Starscream may have had a particularly … disruptive way of wishing a happy holiday, but Orion had to admit he hadn’t minded the distraction. His only regret was that the promise of the flier’s company after the public vigil had made the rest of the meandering program drag on.

He had known it was going to be a rough assignment, but he hadn’t realized how badly he had wanted to leave until he was finally dismissed. Each officer told to go home and hold vigils of their own – and each nodding, thinking they’d just had enough vigil to last them at least another year if not longer.

It was that frustrated energy that put a restless buzz into Orion’s lines as he left the Primal Basilica; he’d usually feel guilty, feeling so relieved to be off duty – he was never _really_ off duty, not truly – but there were days when the job didn’t’ feel right, when it felt like he was upholding ideas he’d much rather not. Days like this put that reality into sharp relief, making him very eager to be home.

“I told you not to take that shift,” Starscream said as soon as he walked in. The door hadn’t even closed behind him and the flier was rounding on him, smirking with wicked delight.

“You tell me to say no to every shift,” Orion replied, closing the door and locking it behind him.

“I do and you never listen,” the flier purred, lifting his chin defiantly. “And look, I was right about it. Again.”

“Not again,” Orion said quickly but he faltered when Starscream raised an optic ridge. “You were right this time, but there’s a first time for everything,” he said miserably, pushing past the other mech to drop himself on the couch – his couch, that Starscream had taken over for the foreseeable future.

He saw the abrupt shift from smirk to pout on Starscream’s face and he almost felt bad. But only almost. “It’s hard sitting there, doubting words you once knew for certain were true,” he said with a shrug. He preferred it over being unwillingly ignorant, but doubting the meaning of a holiday he’d once enjoyed as an opportunity for reflection instead made him restless, edgy with frustrated energy. 

“It’s just as hard professing an ideology you know to be false,” Starscream said, sitting down on the opposite end of the couch with his arms crossed across his canopy, glaring at the officer. “But I do it, we do it, because it’ll be easier to get to the truth of these silly holidays if we’re free,” he said, a reminder that this wouldn’t last forever, that it was only a matter of time.

Orion frowned beneath his faceplate, knowing that must be how Starscream got through each day, by telling himself over and over that it was only temporary. “Of course,” he rumbled, nodding. How Starscream survived working the inner networks of the Functionist underbelly was beyond him; he was good at maneuvering politics when he had to, but he lacked the precision that Starscream’s innate sense of self-preservation provided him. “What will we do without our silly holidays?”

Starscream’s smirk returned, his optics brightening with mischief. “I can think of a few new traditions we could come up with,” he said, leaning over until his hands found Orion’s chest, resting against him. “I could provide you a preview, if you removed this pesky thing,” he purred, lifting a hand to tap it against Orion’s faceplate.

The officer grumbled, optics narrowing, but he acquiesced. The faceplate parted, revealing his own small smile, belying some of his own mischievous interest. “A preview?” he asked, chuckling.

“Yes,” Starscream said, leaning forward again, bringing his face close. “A preview of what we can do with all the free time we’ll earn when it’s not being used to defend people and things we’d rather not.”

With that, Starscream closed the distance between them and pressed their lips together. Orion hummed in approval, the restless buzz of his energy field brushing over Starscream’s as he reached to wrap an arm about the flier’s waist, pulling him closer and up into the kiss. Starscream purred, settling against him and gently pressing down on Orion, trying to get him to lie down flat against the couch.

“How’s that?” he asked with a knowing smirk as both of their cooling fans audibly clicked on.

“Compared to listening to nearly two dozen commemoration speeches?” Orion asked, optics bright. “Not bad, I suppose,” he teased, earning a shove of hands against his chest.

Starscream snorted. “Not new tradition-worthy yet, then,” he said, his smirk widening. “We’d better practice some improvements to it,” he said. He leaned in to kiss Orion again, biting at the officer’s lower lip and earning a startled grunt, granting him access to explore the rest of his mouth.

Orion hummed again, thinking this already an improvement over his usual vigil, the edgy energy in his field brushing outwards with transition towards grateful, answering Starscream’s own frustration with an attempt at warmth. Starscream’s pushed past against him, his distant anger falling away, just for the moment, and their ability to both forget for even a moment was cause enough for celebration. 


End file.
